14 Months for a Family
by xxDragonHeart
Summary: She's the Queen of Melody. He left her for Magix Army. She has 14 months to get married and have a baby or she will lose the throne. Will they get married? Will they have a baby? Will he leave her again for the Army, where he might die? Original story by JamRockDrops. Sorry if summary, rating or genre are different. Rating may change.


**Hey Guys ! A while ago JamRockDrops had put two of her amazing fanfictions for adoption and as my favourite Winx couple and characters are Musa and Riven, I couldn't not do anything, so I adopted it. As I said to JRD, I really love this story, but I just don't know when new chapters will come out. Mean while I reread it and try to remove as much spelling and grammar mistakes as I can (not that there were that much, you know), and since I didn't really have anything to do today, I thought why not put at least the first chapter up for its other fans ? Of curse, since it is originally JRD's fanfiction, I'm not gonna make any changes to the already written chapters.**

**Well, 14 Months for a Family's fans, the story is now back up on FFAN ! Hope you enjoy JRD's work again as much as I still do !**

**P.S.: JRD'S original idea was to make each chapter represent a week, as she wrote in the first chapter for this story: "In this story every chapter will symbolise a Week, mostly, weeks will be left out and time will jump but ill try to stick to my week thing as best as I can!", so I'll try to d the same thing. One last thing before I let you read. I thought it would probably have some kind of importance for me to put it here as well as it was in the first original chapter: JamRockDrops originally dedicated this story to xxxMusaRockz, so I hope that it will be especially you that will mostly appreciate reading it again.**

**Enjoy once again you guys!**

**xxDHeart**

CHAPTER 1

14 Months Left, 60 Weeks Left

On the planet of Melody, peace was everywhere as birds flew through the air and sang their songs and children laughed and danced to the songs being played on the radio. Wives sitting around the tables gossiping with a glass of wine in their hands and husbands getting together to have a game of basketball on their day off. Melody was at peace, unless you were at the royal palace.

"You're telling me I have fourteen months to get married and have a baby?!" The new queen of Melody screamed, she screamed so loud that the servants in the other wings could hear her.

"Your majesty please calm down!" said the queen's bodyguard as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The queen crossed her arms and shrugged him off.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" she hissed and stormed over to the window. Outside the setting sun was glistening and the planet was alive with the people's happiness as they celebrated the birthday of their queen. "Why tell me this? Today of all days?" she asked as she turned around and looked at her bodyguard, her best friend the queen of Solaria and her trusted advisory who just happened to be married to another one of the queen's friends.

"Because Magix Army has just sent home seven dozen of its men" said the queen of Solaria in one of her sing song voices. "And a certain someone was in that list" she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You could see him before he's off the market" she said moving toward the queen of Melody. Stella Light, queen of Solaria, moved quickly and swiftly, letting her dress trail a little behind her as she came and looked out of the window with Musa, queen of Melody.

"He chose the army over me Stella" Musa said trying to cover up the pain in her voice. "He doesn't deserve a second chance, let alone marry me" she spat out and turned to the sun kissed queen.

"Musa, you and I both know why he joined the army" Stella whispered.

"Do we? He told me one day he was joining the army, that he loved me, and that one day I would see him again, then he was gone!" she snapped as she stared at the sunset.

"Musa, he also said he joined the army so he could protect your land so you would have less to worry about" Stella reminded her, "or in your pain did you chose to forget that?" she asked.

Unaware to the other two, the advisor and his wife had come and join them. "Musa, I speak to him often and he does miss you" the blue haired advisor said as he put an arm around his flower-loving free-hearted wife.

"Really?" the queen asked. Helia nodded and so did his loyal wife, Flora. "Maybe I should give him another chance?" she asked her friends.

"I think you should sweetie, you've not been the same since the two of you parted." Flora stretched out her hand and took Musa's in hers.

"Then to Magix!"Stella chimed and turned to Musa's bodyguard. "Make the arrangements!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and then, like the soldier he was, he left the massive Grand Hall.

"Well, let's hope he's willing for this" Musa sighed. "You should probably get some rest before we leave." Musa whispered as she walked towards the door, her red long sleeved dress engraved with blue sheet music trailing behind her. She pressed her thin hands onto the door frame and turned back to her friends. "You're dismissed" she whispered then walked slowly back to her room.

—

The arrangements had been made and Musa, Stella, Helia and Flora would leave the next day at dawn and take the portal to central Magix. They would book into their hotel and then go to the army camp where the soldiers would be staying for the next two weeks.

Musa had stripped down from her royal dress which she never wore unless she had to, and was now in a knee length night gown made by Stella's designer. It was pure silk and dyed in a navy blue. Musa moved to her window and saw the moon shine over the nearest town; the celebration of her birthday went for the whole twenty four hours in a day and she could hear the chanting of the royal hymns being sang around fires. Sometimes Musa could not believe she was from such a wonderful planet. After all, who would? Melody was a heaven for everyone: it had not been involved in a war for over two hundred years now and people lived fearless.

Musa, unable to sleep, left her room silently and made her way through the cold hallways only lit by candle lights and made her way to the Tiata, the holy place for cleansing your inner song by the Chanter.

Musa opened the door slightly to see the yellow room lit by hundreds of candles. It smelled of a fresh summer day, and the room was filled with the softest lullaby. Musa turned her head to see Chanter Medley sitting in her chair staring at her, as if she was expecting the queen. The elderly Chanter rose from her seat. "Lady Musa, how may I help you?" she asked and moved towards the small table filled with burning candles. "You seem troubled dear" she motioned Musa closer.

"I am to see an old love tomorrow to see if I can marry him" Musa sighed, "and while I have missed him, I'm not sure if I can forgive him for leaving me, even if it was to protect me" the queen sighed and ran her fingers over the flames, not getting burned though.

"Ah, maybe I could get your inner song to show you how you truly feel about this man?" Chanter Medley offered.

"I would like that, thank you Chanter Medley" Musa smiled and followed the elderly Chanter to two seats.

Musa closed her eyes and saw a blue light flash through her mind. Images of a magenta haired boy running around in a blue suit flashed in front of her. Images of the same boy twirling her at the End-of-Year dances made her heart beat faster. A rough voice speaking around her saying "Musa, just be safe!" and "Musa, you are so beautiful" repeated in her head. Soon she felt parts of her body tingle as she saw his hands rest on her waist, and his lips gently kissing her neck.

Musa opened her eyes and realised that she was still madly in love with that hot headed specialist. It appeared that your first love remained your love forever. Musa blinked back some tears and turned to the Chanter. "Thank you, Chanter Medley" Musa smiled and got to her feet, "I know how I feel now".

"Would you like me to bless your song my dear?" Medley asked as she walked Musa to the door.

"I think you already have Chanter Medley" Musa smiled. She waved good night to the chanter and then walked back to her room, her heart beating fast, as her mind raced with Riven.

—

"Good morning Pigtail Queen!" Stella chimed as she linked arms with her friend and they walked down the stairs. Stella wore a knee length sunny dress, a floppy sun hat, her blonde hair straight as always with a little flick at the end and sun glasses on. "Are you ready for today?" Stella asked smiling as normal.

"Yes, I saw the music last night. Remind me to thank the Chanter when I return." Musa smiled. She felt slightly under dressed next to Stella. She was in plain blue skinny jeans and a navy blue vest top with a waist length grey cotton cardigan.

"And are we in love?" Stella asked in a giggle as they waved to Flora and Helia who were standing with Musa's bodyguard.

"It appears so" Musa giggled as well. "So are we meeting Brandon?"

"Yep, my Snookums is going to meet us at the hotel." Stella chimed as they all left following Derrick, Musa's soldier bodyguard.

"Good morning" Flora and Helia greeted at the same time causing Flora to giggle and Helia to gently stroke her cheek.

"'Morning you two" Musa greeted and took her suitcase from Derrick. "How long Derrick?"

"Ten minutes 'till we get to Magix, Ma'am. You know how quickly the portals work" Derrick laughed.

"That I do!" Musa laughed as well as they neared the Portal Gate.

"I can't wait to see my Snookums!" Stella cheered as Derrick motioned for everyone to step through the portal.

Magix was as warm as ever and they all felt it instantly. The streets were laced with banners welcoming home the soldiers, and soldiers were walking down the streets with coffees in hand in their uniforms and pistols at their waists. "Welcome to Magix!" a familiar voice rang from their side.

"Snookums!" Stella shouted and ran into the embrace of her husband who picked her up and spun her around.

"Stella!" he cheered and hugged her closely. The sight of the couple made Musa's heart ache. She turned to Helia and handed him her bag.

"Huh?"

"I'll meet you at the hotel!" Musa said just before she sprinted across the road and started following the signs to the army camp. Musa's legs couldn't move fast enough. After last night, seeing Riven again was all she wanted.

Eventually the camp was in sight and she ran past the waiting cars and right up to the booth. "Excuse me!" she shouted in by the window.

"How can I help you Ma'am?" the soldier asked.

"I would like in!" Musa said panting.

"I'm sorry, I can't just let anyone in" the soldier said.

"I'm queen Musa of Melody!" Musa urged.

"I.D. please."

Musa racked her pockets and realised her I.D. was in the bag she had given to Helia.

"Would my Signet Ring do?" Musa panted.

"Sure" the soldier said and Musa put out her hand. The soldier studied it and then gave Musa her hand back. "Request granted your Majesty" Musa didn't waste a second. She jumped over the barrier and ran into the camp as quickly as she could. There were soldiers everywhere and Musa felt a bit lost in between them all. She stopped to take a breath and looked around. Nothing was giving her the slightest clue of where he might be. There was a notice board with a bunch of pictures of the soldiers though. Musa walked over it and saw instantly a magenta haired man with a scar by his lip.

Riven Hale:

Lieutenant General

Musa smiled and turned and started heading towards his cabin. She started running again. And that's when she heard: "Go Soldiers, your families are waiting". She heard him shout to his men, and when she turned the corner, she saw him. In crutches, with his hair tied back into a bobble and a baseball cap on. She only saw his back and ran towards him.

"Sir yes sir!" His men shouted and then started walking away from him.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted and he hobbled around to face her.

"Mu...MUSA?" He shouted as he saw her running towards him. Tears where in her eyes as she ran to him. "Careful!" he shouted to her as she jumped on him. Riven, who was now with a bad knee, fell flat on his back and his head bounced off the floor. "Ugh...Did you not hear me say "careful"?" he laughed as Musa hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Musa pleaded.

"You can make it up with a kiss" Riven joked, assuming Musa would slap him, but his eyes went wide when he felt Musa's lips resting on his. "I didn't mean it. You don't have to if you don't want to!" Riven laughed.

"I want to!" Musa cried and cupped his face and kissed him again. Riven slowly sat up keeping Musa off his bad knee.

"Hey" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Hey" she whispered back and rested her forehead on his.

"You missed me more than you thought you would?" he laughed and held her close.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Good, 'cause not a day went by that I didn't think of you" he laughed. "Now help me up".

"Get up yourself!" Musa snapped as she climbed off him.

"I would if I didn't have a bullet wound in my knee" Riven laughed and reached for his crutches.

"What? You have a bullet in your knee!" Musa shouted and reached down and grabbed his hands. "Oh My God" Musa said again and pulled Riven up.

"First off, "wound"! It's not in there anymore! Second off, stop worrying. I've also had a bullet to my shoulder and my stomach and I'm still standing!" He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Oh God!" Musa squealed and looked up at him. "You need to be more careful!" she squealed again.

"Oh calm it will you" he laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm never gonna let you go again!" he whispered beside her ear.

"Come back to Melody with me!" Musa blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Riven asked "I'm going to be deported again as soon as this wound heals properly."

"Really?" Musa pouted.

"Sorry Babe" he whispered and stroked her cheek. "Come on lets go somewhere and I can tell you how I got to the second highest ranking in the army!" Riven smiled proudly.

"To the hotel then. Derrick and Helia will be worried sick" Musa laughed.

"Derrick, Helia?" Riven asked.

"Bodyguard and Advisor" Musa replied as she supported Riven and the two of them left to go back to the hotel. 'That was a bit too easy' Musa thought to herself 'I wonder what's going to go wrong now!'.

—

"Mmm. Good morning" Musa murmured as Riven kissed her neck to wake up her up.

"Good morning" he laughed against her neck and hugged her waist tightly. "How did you sleep?" he asked and moved closer pressing against her.

"Well you pretty much used up all my remaining energy last night" she laughed

"Am I that good?" Riven laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Musa giggled, Riven went back to kissing Musa's bare shoulder. "Stop!" Musa giggled and squirmed out of Riven's grasp.

"Come back here!" Riven laughed as Musa wrapped the blanket around her body and moved to the bathroom door.

"Nice try lover boy!" Musa laughed and walked into the bathroom. Riven pulled up his boxers from the floor and then walked into the bathroom after he heard the shower starting.

Riven came in and slipped in behind Musa and grabbed her waist. She shrieked and fell back into his grasp. "Oh My God! Don't do that!" Musa laughed as the two got soaked in water.

"Too late" Riven laughed and held her closer to him. "We need to get dried" Riven laughed.

"And you need to let me have a shower!" Musa laughed and pushed him out of the shower.

"I'm going, I'm going" he laughed and then left her in peace for a little bit.

—

"Good morning you two!" Helia greeted as Musa and Riven walked into the dining hall hand in hand.

"Good morning to you too!" Musa smiled as Riven pulled out her seat. Riven kissed her cheek and then motioned that he was quickly running up stairs for is dog tags.

"Musa have you told Riven yet?" Helia asked. Musa shook her head "Musa you're about to enter week fifty nine, you need to get engaged then married and have a baby soon!" Helia urged.

"I just can't tell him that the reason fate brought us together again was because of a stupid law!" Musa moaned.

"Musa, recite the 'stupid' law to me" Helia asked and leaned back in his seat.

"After one year of ruling the king or queen has fourteen months to marry and produce an heir" Musa recited.

"What?" Musa's head shot behind her to see Riven staring at her. She then turned to Helia.

"You knew he was there! How could you Helia!" Musa shouted.

"But... I thought... What the hell Musa!" Riven shouted and turned and started walking away hands in pockets.

"It had to be done, I'm sorry!" Helia shouted as Musa ran past Flora who was just entering.

"What did you do?" Flora sighed and shook her head.

"Riven!" Musa shouted as she got right up behind him and grabbed his arm. He jerked at her touch. "Riven look at me!" she pleaded.

Riven didn't turn around "I'm a Lieutenant General! I kill people who are out of line and I'm supposed to be one massive unbreakable brick wall!" He shouted and took his hands out of his pockets. "So the only reason you came and found me was because you had to!" Riven scoffed. "I should have known when you said you wouldn't see me willingly ever again you meant it!" He shouted not even seeing the tears well up in her eyes and then started walking away from her.

"You stop right now!" Musa shouted and he did but didn't turn to face her. "At first I didn't even want to see you! I thought about you everyday in hate!" She spat. Riven shivered in anger. "But the night before I went to Magix I went to see the Chanter and she showed me how much I actually love you." Musa cried and waved her hands down to her side. "I was going to cancel the trip and just marry some prince until that night. And the second I got to Magix I ran straight to that camp to find you! Ask Helia, Flora, Derrick, Stella and Brandon, I ran away from them and headed straight for you!" Musa shouted and moved forward. "So if you think that I found you because I had to you're wrong! After hearing the music, I came and found you because I wanted to!" she shouted and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're wrong!" She whispered and then walked away after feeling him shiver under her hand.

—

After that argument Musa wasn't that hungry and walked back up to her room. Riven had got dressed into his uniform so only his suitcase remained in the room. She sat on the bed and saw that Melody was preparing for a thunderstorm. Most of the people would shiver and fear as a thunderstorm was a bad omen for her people. Musa knew that the thunder was going to be loud and that it was going to give her a headache because of her sensitive hearing but she had to go sit alone. Sit in the garden under the many rose bushes where no one had found her yet.

Like Musa had expected the thunder was loud and she covered her ears and whimpered in pain, it was the loudest she had experienced in a while and she couldn't stop the tears as she fell off the bench she was sitting on. One stupid law had stopped her being happy again. The cold stone tiles hurt her knees but she couldn't will herself to move.

"Musa!" She heard her name being shouted but she concentrated on the loud bangs and crackle of the thunder, which was most likely making her ears bleed, she couldn't tell. "Musa!" Her name rang out clearer this time and she recognised the voice. It made her whimpers louder and she shuffled over to a near by stone to hide herself. "Musa!" the voice was relieved and she felt someone right in front of her. "You really haven't changed much have you?" The voice laughed but Musa turned away from him. "Don't be stupid alright, be angry at me all you want but no more thunder" he ordered and slinked his arms around her.

"NO!" Musa shouted and pushed the Lieutenant General away. "I'm staying out in this storm!" she whimpered and pressed her hands harder over her ears.

"If you're going to be stubborn then I'm staying" he whispered and sat down beside her and pulled her closer. "Like I said: I'm never letting you go again" he whispered and she nearly didn't hear him. She snuggled in closer to him and he held her as close as he could.

"I'll marry you Musa" he said loud and clear. Musa looked up at him.

"Riven?" She whispered his name and the storm stopped instantly. "Did you just say...?"

"It's what I've always wanted. And I'll buy a ring and ask your father's permission first then I'll make it a big and beautiful proposal that you'll never forget" he whispered to her as the sun broke through the parting clouds.

"You're right, I'll never forget this" she whispered.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do. You know I love you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Now kiss me."

"With pleasure."

Riven leant down and kissed Musa softly and she placed her arm around his neck and brought his head closer. His arms wrapped around her waist and the previous fight was forgotten.

News spread quickly that the Queen of Melody was marrying a Lieutenant General, and that somehow the Queens of Zenith and Solaria where planning the wedding while the advisor's wife was making a dress and the Queens of Sparks and Tides where on the honeymoon planning. It also spread quickly that the husbands of all these queens where being forced to help, and that they had the Bachelor Party solved.

Basic Planning:

Strippers, booze, and more strippers.

The Lieutenant General denied this idea. The King of Solaria was disappointed.

**There it is guys! I hope you enjoyed it once again. Chapter 2 should be up probably next weekend if I find time to.**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**xxDHeart**


End file.
